The Key To A Girls Hate Sometimes Looks Like The Key To Her Heart
by CherryBlossomGirl22
Summary: Kagura is seventeen and lands in Sougo's room. What will happen on sadist planet and will she get out? - Oneshot. Rated M for swearing and some smutt.


_**Hello everyone,**_

**this is just a fanfiction I put together after having some trouble sleeping. I wrote it for myself but I thought I'd share this one with you guys^^**

**So ENJOY :3**

**xxx,**

**Cherry**

* * *

_The Key To A Girls Hate Sometimes Looks Like The Key To Her Heart  
_

* * *

„Aaaaahh! Those idiots!" Kagura stomped through the Kabuki district elbows swinging left and right. She was beyond livid.

The Yato gritted her teeth and then swore some more in colorful and quite explicit language. It made quite a few people send her disapproving glances. She gave them a menacing stare in return which made a few kids cower behind their mothers legs.

Before she knew it Kagura found herself on the playground next to the park where Madao had always been hanging around until he had found a somewhat stable job at Gengai's workshop of robo-doom. Although she was seventeen she still loved this place. Usually it was always fun to watch the kids play and often enough she would join in.

There were a few children playing on the swings and in the sand although the clouds had been getting darker and darker since morning and now had even shaped up to spell "It will rain in five minutes". It could not get anymore obvious that everyone should move their butts inside, but the kids in this town were just as stubborn as the adults. Kagura was no exception. Especially with her current mindset.

Even though she had stopped swearing she was still angry at the glasses boy, the mop-head, and even her otherwise beloved Sadaharu. She kept on imagining ways to sever their heads from their bodies in various ways until something tore her out of her reverie seizing her attention.

"Watcha doin', china girl?" a monotone, disinterested voice asked from below.

"I'm... Wait," she turned to her right and saw the Shinsengumi first division's captain Okita Sougo lifting his sleeping mask to look at her while lying on the very bench she sat on. Or did she now? "Waaaaaahhhhh!"

She basically jumped up when she realised what or better who she had been sitting on wanted to turn around but tripped over her own feet and fell on her backside facing her rival. "Tetete..." she said rubbing the sore body part. Meanwhile Sougo sat himself on the park bench properly and looked at her somewhat disgusted.

"I know you're slow on the uptake so I'll repeat myself: Watcha doin', China?" he asked with the same bored voice although his face still had not shed that twisted look.

Kagura got up. "What do I do? That's what I should be asking you, uh-huh. How did you manage to pop up from underneath me?"

"You're seriously slow. But I wouldn't expect anything less from a person who merrily sits on someone's XXXX and doesn't even notice." Okita huffed and threw his elbows over the back rest while letting his hands simply hang in the front.

This fired Kagura up. "Well, maybe your XXXX is so small I couldn't've noticed if I tried, uh-huh."

Sougo grinned at her raising an eyebrow. "Wanna check?"

"I don't own a microscope, idiot sadist." she countered sticking her tongue out unexpectedly catching a drop of rain with it. She looked up and so did her interlocutor. Within seconds it started pouring and the clouds spelled "Warned you".

Sougo got up and started walking away whilst speaking. "Yeah, yeah, keep tellin' yourself that. Truth is you're so unfeminine you didn't recognize a XXXX when it poked you in the §§." (I wanted to spare everyone the confusion of where he poked her exactly.)

He gave her a little wave. "Go home to daddy-Danna and mommy-Megane and let them explain the whole birds-and-bees story to you again. Maybe this time around you'll get it. See ya."

Okita was prepared for a verbal and also for any form of physical attack coming from his favorite rival. But nothing happened. In fact she was so silent he could hear the rain and his own steps. Something was amiss. He turned around and saw her just standing there facing the ground, arms straight and hands balled into fits in front of her legs. She looked like a very sad child. Something was definitely wrong with her. Sougo did not really think she'd be standing there like that if she could go home. So he made a quick decision.

"Hey!" he shouted in her direction over the rain and when she raised her head to look at him he gave a little head-nod in the direction he was walking. Her face lit up the tiniest bit and so he knew she had understood and started walking again. No words needed.

The whole way back to the Shinsengumi was kind of awkward. He waked in front not uttering a sound and she followed him just as silently. Neither of them where used to this, but Sougo did not want poke around (very much intended stupid word play) in something that was without a doubt a serious matter to the otherwise so carefree a blunt girl and Kagura was first of all still thinking about her stupid coworkers and second of all just not used to her rival being nice. She half expected some sort of trap or a rocket punch coming her way.

When they reached the Shinsengumi no one seemed to be there. They walked through the corridors and the Yato thought for sure that this was a trap until she heard noises coming from what was most likely the dining hall. But the sadist kept on walking until he stopped in front of a door and opened it with a key. It was not a traditional japanese sliding door, but a western style door obviously made from very thick metal.

He walked in first and she closed the door behind her. The thing was heavier than she had initially thought. When Kagura turned around to ask Okita why he had such a weird door a folded towel struck her face. "Dry yourself off. You look like your huge doggy took a piss on you."

That made the vermillion haired girl furious. "How dare you? Sadaharu would only piss on stupid tax robbers and other male vermin! So don't worry about me and just go to hell!"

"Che che, even monsters should be grateful to their big, bad-ass saviors." the Shinsengumi captain said while stripping the top half of his soaked uniform.

"As if. There's nothing big about you anyway, uh-huh. And you did not save me, stupid sadist. I was perfectly fine on my own." she spoke whilst drying her wet hair.

He huffed in annoyance. "Seriously, you're thick. What's with you and picking fights with me all the time? Especially when you're on my turf. I can do so much more here than just arrest you if you hurt my feelings."

This was the first time Kagura perked up and looked around the room. Her eyes grew bigger than Kondo's would if Otae was ever to marry someone else and her jaw dropped as she took a few unconscious steps into the room. In front of her was not any sort of bed room she would have recognized as such. There were torturing devices everywhere and the walls where lined with whips, leashes, gags, masks, and some sort of little platform with a christian cross with straps stood proudly at the back wall opposing the door.

'I entered the planet of sadists!' Kagura thought in horror but only said "Hehe, you know I think I'm fine now. I had a little spat with the others earlier, but 'forgive and forget', right? Sadaharu did not mean anything by it and glasses is just an idiot. And-and Gin-chan is probably worried. I should go back to him and make him apologize or something. Ahaha...ha."

She turned on her heel and ran to the door. But when she tried to open it the metal monstrosity would not budge an inch. Then a hand made its way to place itself on the door frame next to her head. "Gin-chan this, Gin-chan that. That's all you ever say. Pisses me off."

Kagura stood as still as she ever had. She could feel the red hot, menacing stare in the back of her head, but bravely chose to ignore it and tried to open the door again with all her might. "Why won't you opeeen?" she gritted through her teeth at the uncooperative contraption.

"Because I locked it." came the malicious voice from behind her.

Kagura turned around and was faced with a whole different kind of sadist. His aura was blood red and his eyes bore through hers as if they were spears. He looked less like a human and more like her brother on a rampage only without the smile. But Kagura would not be Kagura if she were to show her surprise. "Why on earth would you lock it?"

From one moment to the next the hand on the door frame was gone and Sougo returned to his normal bored looking sadist form. "Because I have the key."

"What the hell kind of a reason is that, you stupid idiot?" she flipped.

His facial expression did not change. "'Stupid idiot' is redundant, you thickheaded china mud-doll."

Kagura let out an exasperated half-shout. "Whatever! What's the friggin' point in keeping me here?"

"Nothing really," he took a few steps back and now she saw that he had already changed completely. He strode towards his drawers. "I don't really care if you're here I just always lock my door, y'know."

"Then let me out. I want to go home, to the Yoruzuya, to Gin-..."

Okita Sougo flinched. "No!"

"Why not? I'm a free citizen. I can go where ever I want!"

"Well then you're hereby under arrest for being an illegal immigrant alien and ..."

"I'm not here illegally anymore!"

He turned around to her with an evil grin. "But you pissed me off. Didn't your mommy teach you not to anger those who take pleasure in torturing others?"

"You bastard!" she screamed then turned around to the door again and started hitting the metal and yelling for help until a finger tapped on her shoulder. "What?"

"This room is soundproof, China." The grin was still adorning his face and seemed to be an invitation for her to beat him up good.

And thus she pulled him down to her at his collar. "Where's the key, you fucking sadistic asshole?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said but then leaned his forehead against hers "I could tell you."

She was still angry but spoke somewhat calmer now. "Then do it."

"One hand washes the other."

"And still yours would never be clean." She could see by the flicker in his eyes that she had crossed a certain line. Kagura bit her lip. She had not meant to do that.

He pulled himself out of her loosened grasp and turned around walking toward a cupboard. "If you're gonna be like that I simply won't tell you what kind of a deal would get you out of here."

Kagura sighed defeatedly and marched up until she was behind him. This was obviously some sort of heavenly punishment. But what had she done, she did not know. "Fine, what would I have to do?"

Sougo did not turn around when he spoke and his voice seemed weird and out of character. "Give me your first time." He said it so fast that she needed a few seconds to process the words.

"Wha-WHAT?!" He turned around while she stood there mouth agape for the second time today.

Sougo looked at her with a completely serious expression. "I want to be the first to have $3X with you. After that I'll let you go to where ever you want."

Kagura could not believe what she had just heard from the man in front of her. And to be perfectly clear that is as what she saw him right that moment. Not her rival. Not a tax-robber. Not even the super sadist, although this was the most violating behavior she had ever been on the receiving end of in this regard. After what felt like minutes she gathered herself again. "So, you're telling me I should just FAQ with you for the one-time-only use of a key? Are you serious?"

"Well, its a one-time-use of you, too." and there was his deadpanned voice and face again.

"But that's something completely different!"

He did not say anything. Only looked at her with a undefinable look in his eyes.

"And what if I've already done it?" she said angrily. "With someone _else_."

"Don't lie to me." In a split second he had pushed her to the floor with his own body on top of hers and covered her mouth with his. His left hand held her neck in a tight grip. His lips moved over hers feverishly and after a few seconds he pushed his tongue inside her mouth through pure force and momentum. There was nothing sweet about it. Tears started welling up in the corners of her eyes. She had no control over it. Right now it was not like she seemed to have control over anything.

Then his right hand traveled up her left side. But when he grabbed a certain body part she shot him up into the ceiling with her knee. "No!"

Kagura got up as fast as she could and ran for the door. She had not forgotten what he had said about this room being soundproof, but it did not matter. Adrenalin took over and she screamed as loud as she could while banging on the door with all her might. "Help! Someone help me! Let me out! Please health me"

She kept on screaming and banging even when her vision started getting blurry and she could not suppress the occasional sobs. Kagura had never been scared of a guy like that in her life. She did not understand it. She and the sadist fought constantly, but they had always respected each other to a certain extend. She would have even called a really weird kind of friendship. But she would have never expected this.

Suddenly two arms snaked around hers and a head lay on her shoulder. She froze over. "I'm sorry." she heard his muffled and miserable voice say. "You were right, I'm the idiot. At first it was just a joke, but then I realized... and... I didn't mean for it to be like this. I'm a sadist, I want to possess what I desire so it can't run away and leave me. And it's easy to subdue most girls. Because I don't care about them. But the one time I'm serious I end up hurting you. Please forgive me. Let me hug you for five more seconds. Then I'll open the door and I won't bother you ever again or I'll commit seppuku."

There was a short silence and then he kept word and let her go. He opened the door for her. Kagura looked at the key in the keyhole for a moment. Then she spoke while her back still faced him. "Have you ever heard the saying 'Let go what you love, if it doesn't come back to you it was never yours to begin with'?"

"I know that you're not mine. Should've never deluded myself." He said from behind her.

"Can this door be opened from the outside?"

"No. Only with the key."

She grabbed his hand and flung him out of his room following him and shutting the door effectively behind her. Then she walked up to him. He was sitting on his butt in the middle of the hallway mouth agape to what she had just done. Sougo looked at her. "What the..."

"Then what if what you let go pulls you with her? Leaving behind where you screwed up." Kagura grinned at him with her tear-streaked face. "And now get off your lazy ass or I'm leaving you to rot here."

He was so perplexed that he got up immediately. Without a warning Kagura grabbed both sides his face and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth. "And that's all you're gonna get from me until you start to fucking trust me. And if you ever screw up like this again I will kill you for destroying my precious rival! And after I'm done with you, I'm gonna let Gin-chan and Pappy know that you wanted to sell me off into prostitution. They're gonna have a field day with that and you won't be able to come near me again. So be a good sadist now, alright?"

She had taken his hand and started pulling him along whilst skipping towards her home. He could not help but grin. "Sounds like a fair deal."

* * *

**Review and you'll get a free mental picture of Okita shirtless... and a cookie :3**


End file.
